In a Parallel Universe
by Lolishoujo16
Summary: ...Wherein Kuroko and Furihata have a bromance, violent video games account for 55% of Hyuuga's attitude on court, Kise has a thing for cinnabon, and other little tidbits you didn't know about the KnB characters. Wouldn't you like to know more?


**Secrets You Never Knew About the Kuroko no Basuke Cast (Or the Author's Head Canons which She Shall Try to Force upon You)**

* * *

_1. Kuroko and Furihata are kind of best friends. _

"Ah, Furihata-kun, did you check out Sumizome-sensei's new book?"

"Huh? Not yet. Have you?"

"Yes, I have. It is a very interesting book. You can come over to my house later..."

_"Hey, hey, how come Furihata gets to see Kuroko's house?!"_

_"Kagami, shut up! You're just jealous!"  
_

_"No, I'm - "_

Kuroko and Furihata stopped walking and turned their heads to check out who was (or more like, _were_) talking. Kuroko looked at Furihata and asked, "Did you hear that, Furi-kun?"

Furihata shrugged and said, "Nope."

"Hmm. So, will you come later...?"

"Yeah. I have this new game..."

* * *

_2. Kagami is a Maroon 5 fanboy. _

The Seirin team stood dumbstruck in the middle of Kagami's bedroom. The members gawked at their surroundings in awe, totally speechless.

Hyuuga, being the team captain, was the first to regain his composure. "So, uh... _Ahem. _Kagami sure has a thing for... Maroon 5, huh?"

"A thing? Look at his room, Hyuuga! This is an ultimate fanboy's shrine!"

"Coach, please."

The walls were plastered with Maroon 5 posters, Maroon 5 song lyrics handwritten (by Adam Levine!) framed and tacked in position, and pictures of the band.

On the far side, all the albums of the aforementioned band were lined up and displayed in a neat row inside a glass case, and they also saw other copies of the albums. They assumed that Kagami bought two of each album; one for display and _rituals- _I mean, preservation- and another for listening.

Izuki's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "You don't think he would have merchandise, right?"

Koganei laughed and said, "Haha! I'm sure he's not _that_ much of a fan- "

"Guys, I think I just stepped on a Maroon 5 shirt."

Everybody swiveled their gaze to Kiyoshi, who was sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"I just hope Kagami doesn't find out- "

_"What are you all doing in my room?" _

* * *

_3. Midorima is a prodigy in playing O2Jam. (If you don't know what that game is, Google it. Then play it. PLEASE.)_

Midorima's hands were flying.

Takao was sure of it.

Takao watched, mesmerized, as his partner's fingers rapidly pressed the keys to the beat of the complex and fast song playing on the computer. Takao looked at the screen and was surprised to see that Midorima was nearing a _1000 combo._

_995_

_996_

_997_

_998_

_999..._

_...1000 _

"Holy shit, Shin-chan! You're so awesome!"

"...Shut up, Takao; I'm busy."

Takao wondered if Midorima's hands had the ability to defy the Law of Physics. The song was so fast and so hard to play, but Midorima was matching its rhythm like it was a nursery rhyme.

Finally, the song hit its last few notes, and Midorima finished it with ease.

"So, are you convinced that I _can_ be good at stuff other than basketball?"

Takao's mouth was wide open.

_"S-Shin-chan... I respect you so much now!"_

* * *

_4. Hyuuga's biggest bad habit is playing violent video games (usually until the crack of dawn) before basketball matches because it relieves his anxiety and stress. _

Headshot. Headshot. Knife. Headshot. Headshot. Brass knuckles. Headshot. Knife.

"Sweetheart, you have a big game ahead of you. You should sleep."

Hyuuga's eyes were strangely relaxed and his hands continued to furiously press some buttons on his controller. "I'm fine, Mom. Just let me finish this level."

"Are you playing _Grand Theft Auto_ again?"

"...No."

"Hyuuga Junpei, turn off that game **now!**"

"But Mooooom!"

"I mean it! That game is breaking you down, sweetie!"

Hyuuga snorted and answered, "With all due respect, Mom; this kind of game relaxes me."

"That's not what Riko-chan told me."

"Pfft, Coach? She's already been screwed in the head a long, long time ago!"

A sickeningly sweet voice from the door said, _"Ha? What was that, Hyuuga?" _

"Nothing, Coach."

* * *

_5. Kise's guilty pleasure is eating cinnabon. _

"Kise! You're late again! The photographer is furious! Come here, you- Wait."

Kise's manager held up Kise's hand with a finger and her face wore a disgusted expression. "Kise, what is this substance on your fingers?"

Kise's manager raised an eyebrow threateningly, and Kise laughed nervously. "Well... Uh... I saw this... _really_ good-looking cinnabon in a pastry shop and- "

"YOU WHAT?!"

Kise cowered and held his hands up helplessly. "IatecinnabonwhileIwasonmyway hereI'MSOSORRY!"

"**KISE RYOUTA...**"_  
_

To Kise's frightened eyes, it was as if brimstone and fire appeared out of nowhere behind his Manager's back.

"M-Manager-san, you don't have to be so mad..."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

_6. The Freshmen Trio of Seirin knows a lot of things. A LOT. _

"...Did you see that?"

"..."

"Hyuuga-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai were- "

"Kawahara. Don't."

"But, Fukuda! Still! Isn't it so weird that all of our club mates and even dudes from other schools are pairing up in _that _kind of a relationship?"

"Kawahara."

"And isn't it weird that we're the only ones who actually know?!"

"Kawahara."

"I'll never forget the day we accidentally saw Kagami and Kuroko having- "

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

* * *

_7. Aomine prefers gravure magazines to porn because he accidentally watched a really hardcore S&M porn video, and ever since then, he's been traumatized by porn. _

The members of the Generation of Miracles (including Momoi) were leisurely eating lunch on the roof top. The atmosphere was peaceful, and they were all chatting quite cheerfully.

Aomine, however; was flipping through another gravure magazine. He was in a particularly good mood, and he was even humming a tune under his breath.

It was Murasakibara who broke the peace.

"Ne, Aomine-chin, why don't you just watch porn instead of looking at pictures?"

Awkward silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine's eyes slowly widened. His magazine dropped to the ground and he wrapped his arms around his body. _"No more... No more..." _He murmured.

Aomine was rocking back and forth like a schizo.

Momoi sighed and shook her head with exasperation. She narrowed her eyes at Murasakibara and said, "Never, ever ask Dai-chan that question again."

Murasakibara shrugged and answered, "Okay."

* * *

_8. Furihata is a whiz in making up strategies. In fact, if he were to play chess or shogi with Akashi, he would be on par with him. (Unfortunately, he cannot apply it in basketball because he gets confused when he tries to.)_

"Checkmate."

Aida gaped at Furihata's embarrassed smile. She looked at the board; then at Furihata again. She kept on switching her gaze between the two for she did not quite believe that she lost.

At chess.

To a freshman.

_To Furihata._

But wait! There's more: _All it took was **three**** moves. **_

Aida closed her mouth and she slammed her hand on the desk. "One more round!" She yelled resolutely.

Furihata smiled sheepishly and nodded.

**One hour and thirty minutes later... **

"YOU'RE CHEATING! I KNOW IT!"

"W-Wait, Coach! I didn't cheat!"

"YES! YES, YOU DID!"

Hyuuga and the other members were surprised to see an enraged Aida Riko chasing a terrified Furihata Kouki all over the gym. Hyuuga glanced around to search for evidence of what might have caused his coach's rage, and he found it.

A flipped table with a snapped chess board nearby, and scattered chess pieces.

Kiyoshi grinned and commented, "Aida can be such a sore loser sometimes."

"Yeah."

* * *

_9. Murasakibara has this weird tendency to measure everything; whether with a measuring instrument or through his own calculations. _

"6.5 inches."

"Excuse me?"

"Your bangs are about 6.5 inches long, Muro-chin."

Himuro smiled awkwardly and uttered, "Oh. Okay. Thanks, I guess?"

"28."

Himuro tilted his head slightly and asked, "What's that?"

"Your waist length."

"H-H-_How did you know?_"

* * *

_10. Kuroko can play the violin. _

"Hey, Kuroko! What took you so- _What's that?__"_

Kagami pointed at the black case Kuroko was holding. Kuroko followed Kagami's gaze, and when he realized what his light was referring to, he explained, "This is a violin, Kagami-kun. Actually, it is _my_ violin. I just came from practice."

"Whoa, you didn't tell me you played the violin!"

Kuroko shrugged and said, "You never asked, so I did not see the importance of it."

"But don't violinists need to have nimble fingers and stuff? Isn't it bad that you're playing basketball?"

"I use my palms to pass and shoot most of the time, Kagami-kun. Not my fingers."

"Oh. Right."

* * *

_11. Momoi had a brief crush on Aomine during the first year of Middle School. _

Momoi closely observed her childhood friend as he played with the other members. As usual, she was amazed at how talented and strong Aomine was. Momoi watched him with admiration as he made another dunk.

When he got down from the ring, he lifted his shirt to wipe his face. Momoi saw his abs and she blushed with embarrassment.

"Oi, Satsuki! Don't doze off!"

Momoi tried to keep her voice steady as she retorted, "It's you who's slacking off, Dai-chan!"

She sincerely hoped Dai-chan didn't catch her staring.

* * *

_12. The only person Akashi can never beat in shogi is his father. _

"You're too naive, Seijuurou."

"..."

The corners of Akashi's lips dipped down. He scrutinized the board with visible displeasure, trying to spot where he went wrong. He had planned _everything_, down to the smallest detail. _I was so sure I would win this time,_ Akashi thought.

Across the low table, Akashi's father smirked and said, "Come back when you're better."

"Hmph. I shall take my leave, then; Father."

Akashi stood up, walked towards the door, and he slammed it so hard the board on the table trembled.

His father chuckled and sipped his tea contentedly. "That boy is still a kid, after all."

* * *

_13. Izuki is a Mama's boy. _

"Is that... _a formula bottle?__"_

Koganei put his hand over his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter. "I-Izuki, seriously? That kind of thing? _At such an age- _OW!"

Izuki jabbed him in the sides and he tried to defend himself, saying, "My Mom is at the _Oh-my-gosh-my-baby-is-growing-up_ phase so she's been doing all these ridiculous stuff. Since I'm a good son, I let her be, okay?"

Koganei grinned and said, "Or maybe you're just a Mama's boy! Ahahaha- _Oof._"

Izuki smiled and idly spun the ball on his index finger.

* * *

_14. Takao used to be a gangster._

"Takao. Did you just beat up three guys that are twice, no, _thrice_ your size?" Midorima asked incredulously.

Takao smiled cheekily and flashed a peace sign. "I'm so cool, aren't I, Shin-chan!"

Instead of admiring Takao, Midorima felt quite scared now. _Note to self: Never make Takao mad._

"Shin-chan? Shiiiin-chan? Are you there?"

Midorima blinked and pushed up his glasses. "Yes, yes. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that I was a former gangster or something. I beat up other kids my age all the time. But I've changed, really!" Takao grinned to emphasize his point.

Midorima cleared his throat and turned on his heel to walk faster. "Yeah, sure. That's great."

"Ah! Shin-chan! You don't believe me?!"

"I won't bother you anymore, Gangster-san."

"Eh?!"

* * *

_15. The Seirin Basketball Team serenaded Riko during her birthday, and she cried. _

"WAAAAH! SHUT UP! YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS! IDIOTS! IDIOTS! IDIOTS!"

Tears streamed down Riko's cheeks and she roughly wiped them away with her knuckles. She smiled despite her tears and she said, "You're a bunch of big, sweet idiots!"

The members of the team smiled at the sight of their coach crying tears of joy like a crybaby. Hyuuga came towards her and handed her a handkerchief. "Stop crying. Demons don't cry, do they?"

"SHUT UP, HYUUGA! STUPID!"

To everybody's surprise, she tackled him with a hug.

"GROUP HUG!"

"YEAH!"


End file.
